Sora Akatsuki
is a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. His partner and Beyblade is Cyber Pegasus 100HF. Appearance Sora has red eyes and gold/black hair. He wears a white sleeveless jacket and red/blue pants. He has a golden belt in his pants which holds Cyber Pegasus, his Beylauncher, Grip, and Beypointer. His Beylauncher and Grip are the same shade of red on Cyber Pegasus's Metal Wheel. Personality Sora is much like Gingka. They sleep during the day, they eat large quantities of food, and are determined to train with their Bey. However, Sora can be much less focused at times. This is probably because of the fact that he admires Gingka.He is pretty strong because his rank in metal masters is rank 7 ,thats jaust below Kenta. History Sora is one of Gingka Hagane's many adoring fans. Back in the day Gingka entered a Battle Bladers tournament and Sora was instantly impressed by Gingka's skills. Shortly after Gingka's victory, Sora stood up and stared into the ring in utter disbelief. Gingka caught Sora's gaze and looked on at him. Sora had believed he had read Gingka's mind through eye contact. He claimed that Gingka had been thinking that it's Sora's destiny to become his apprentice and learn his every move even though they've never truly spoken to eachother. Anime In the anime, Sora is a very big fan of Gingka: one day, he saw one of his battles in the Battle Bladers tournament, and he was totally amazed by his performance. When Gingka won, he therefore got up to cheer for him, and somehow he sensed that there was something they had in common at that moment, what with them being the only two people standing up and Gingka more or less looking in his direction. From that day on, Sora worked hard to become just like his idol, mostly when it comes to Beyblading. One huge problem always comes into Sora's way: he is what we could call a "natural loser". As hard as he tries to be good and to make powerful attacks, his beyblade always ends up dropping to the ground weakly. Everytime he tried to imitate Gingka's Shooting Star Attack, everybody was shocked at first, yet his "Cyber" just came falling to the ground naturally, due to gravity. Of course, Sora is annoyed by the fact everyone laughs at him during those times, but he usually gets back up soon after those incidents and he just keeps trying harder. In general, Sora is a very cool, laid-back kid who, like Gingka, would often sleep in a day. He does get ticked off over a few normal things though, and he can be quite insulting to people who are in his way, going on and telling Kenta's opponent in the Battle Bladers tournament to leave immediately, even pushing him. One of the only aspect of Beyblading that Sora could not understand from Gingka at first was the Blader's Spirit that is needed to Beyblade well. Fortunately, Kenta helped him get on the right way by telling him to get his inspiration from the stars, even though Sora always keeps coming back to his imagined "spirit" of Gingka to lead him correctly.. Kenta was really touched by his meeting with Sora, because the latter's determination is quite inspiring. When launching, Sora soars into the sky and shoots his Cyber from up there, aiding his launch with the force of gravity. Manga Sora was lucky enough to advance automatically to the next level of competition in the Battle Bladers tournament because there was an odd number of contestants. He generally seems indifferent in the manga. Beyblades [[Cyber Pegasus 100HF|'Cyber Pegasus 100HF']]: is Sora's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. Finishing Moves *[[Avalanche Boost|'Avalanche Boost']] : Sora's first finishing move is Sora first used this attack on Episode 29 (anime) *[[O.V. Drive|'O.V. Drive']] : Sora's second finishing move is O.V. Drive Sora used this attack on Episode 37 (anime) O.V Drive Stands for Overdrive *'Cyber Metal Desroction Wing Drop':sora's third finshing move is C'yber Metal Desroction Wing Drop '''sora used this on episode 120. Quotes *"Aw man, epic fail!"'' *''"Go Cyber!"'' Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Akatsuki Sora.PNG|Sora BMF_Kenta_and_Sora_ep29_0010.PNG|Sora Aw... Man! Aww.. Epic FAIL!.PNG|''Aw... man! Epic Fail!'' Ginga and Sora meeting.PNG|Ginga meeting Sora Go, Cyber!.PNG|''Go, Cyber!'' Sora annoyed.PNG|Sora annoyed Sora holding Cyber.PNG|Sora holding his Cyber Pegasus 100HF Kenta and Sora.PNG|Kenta and Sora Sora throwing Cyber.PNG|Sora throwing Cyber Pegasus Sora.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsukei.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsukey.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsuki.PNG|Sora Sora Akatsukki.PNG|Sora Sora Akatzuki.PNG|Sora Sora angry.PNG|Sora Sora throwing Cyber on the air.PNG|Sora throwing Cyber Pegasus on the Air Sora VS Bujisima.PNG|Sora VS Bujisima Sorakatsuki.PNG|Sora surprised Sora yelling.PNG|Sora yelling Sora_Katsuki.PNG|Sora Soraa.PNG|Sora SoraAkatsuki.PNG|Sora Zora.PNG|Sora Sora holding his Launcher.PNG|Sora holding his Launcher Sora throwing Cyber Pegasis 100HF.PNG|Sora throwing Cyber Pegasus sora.jpeg|Sora sora2.jpeg|Sora sora3.jpeg|Sora Beyblade: Metal Masters TV2.jpg|Sora in Metal Masters Trivia *Sora Akatsuki means "Dawn Sky" in Japanese. *Sora's Bey, Cyber Pegasus, is essentially Storm Pegasus but with a different Fusion Wheel, Spin Track and Performance Tip (the Spin Track and Performance tip are the same as Lighting-L-Drago, so it is a mix of L-Drago and Pegasus.) Also it has a different design on the Face Bolt but Cyber's Energy Ring is the same. *Although it is possible to put together L-Drago's pieces with Pegasus' pieces, it will not launch and fall off the launcher without an internal aid. *Sora calls Cyber Pegasus Cyber instead of Pegasus. *In Naruto, there's a group called Akatsuki and apperantly his last name is Akatsuki. Their is also a character named Sora. *Sora is modeled after the Japanese comic style of drawing "chibi." Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male